Our Stay
by Poor Kid
Summary: Los tres jóvenes sonrieron de oreja a oreja, esperando la puesta del sol y así alejarse cada uno por su cuenta. La estabilidad ya no daba más para ese grupo, si bien podrían seguir cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, tarde o temprano alguien acabaría con sangre en sus manos. /Zombie!AU/ Posible Creekenny en el futuro /OoC/
1. Introducción

Summary: Los tres jóvenes sonrieron de oreja a oreja, esperando la puesta del sol y así alejarse cada uno por su cuenta. La estabilidad ya no daba más para ese grupo, si bien podrían seguir cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, tarde o temprano alguien acabaría con sangre en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tu nombre es Tweek Tweak, se podría decir que vives en un mundo post-apocalíptico, ninguna fuente de energía es válida en esta época. Te divierte el recuerdo de que hace cuatro años eras el más probable a morir. Pero, ahora estás aquí, cuidando tu propio trasero. Tus amigos y compañeros te consideran y describen como una persona egoísta, o eso dirían si existieran.

Tu nombre es Kenny McCormick, a pesar de los acontecimientos de estos últimos años tu personalidad alegre y astuta no ha sido para nada afectada. Solías sobrevivir comiendo tierra con tus ya difuntos compañeros de cuarto, Kyle y Stan. Has descubierto que la única manera de vivir en este planeta salvaje es aprovecharse al máximo de la confianza de los demás, por más cruel que pueda sonar.

Tu nombre es Craig Tucker, compasión no es una palabra que exista en tu vocabulario sin embargo matar es la número uno. Eres un jodido sociópata sobreviviendo en un mundo de inadaptados lentos, según tu ideología, es por eso mismo que se encuentran así.


	2. De como un maníaco conoció a un asesino

Título: Our Stay.

Summary: Los tres jóvenes sonrieron de oreja a oreja, esperando la puesta del sol y así alejarse cada uno por su cuenta. La estabilidad ya no daba más para ese grupo, si bien podrían seguir cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, tarde o temprano alguien acabaría con sangre en sus manos.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ ¿Dónde había dejado sus provisiones? ¡Genial, esto es lo último que le faltaba! No tenía tiempo para estas cosas, su deber era irse, y ahora. Los gemidos de los no-muertos alertaron a Tweek, quien estaba armando el revolver lo más rápido que pudo. Salió por la ventana trasera para así no tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo, mordiéndose el labio siguió con la tarea de recargar el arma de fuego mientras avanzaba con cautela por los pasillos del lugar, los pasos de cualquier ser vivo provocó que el rubio volteará de repente, un grito ahogado de parte del joven de orbes cafés y una seña obscena del pelinegro desconocido.

-¿¡Qué carajos!?- Tweak fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el otro que lo miraba con cierto fastidio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Se supone que este edificio estaba vacío, o al menos para ti. ¿No es así?- el más bajo asintió a la vez que lo apuntaba amenazando con jalar del gatillo-Ok, niño, no me apuntes, coño. No estoy infectado ni nada así, guarda la jodida calma.

Tweek no movió ni un solo músculo, la confianza es lo menos que quería practicar ahora.

-¿Y por qué habría de creerte?

-No tienes ninguna otra opción, blondie.- y con poca sutileza le quitó el arma de las manos- Craig Tucker, si es que tienes algunas dudas.- con el entrecejo aún en neutro, Craig le dejó únicamente las balas en la palmas de su mano.

La mirada llena de rabia de Tweek provocó que el oji-azul suspire con resignación y abriera la boca para hablar nuevamente.

-Mira, yo tampoco soy de grupo. Es más, si te hubiera encontrado hace dos años no dudaría en asesinarte cuerpo a cuerpo y después robarme todas tu preciadas pertenencias. Pero lamentablemente estamos en el presente y esto ya no es una opción.- aquellas palabras duras le mandaron una cachetada mental al rubio que a pesar de haber asimilado el asunto no cambiaba de gesto.

Un jalón de parte de Craig hizo que reaccionara de una vez y salga a puntillas junto a él. Ambos miraban cada uno a su parecer las paredes cubiertas de sangre podrida. Tweek tragaba saliva con miedo de salir lastimado, pero su orgullo ocultaba esa faceta externa de él y Craig… Craig ya había visto esto antes.

Horas después, los chicos terminaron escondidos en lo parecía ser una bodega abandonada.

-Bien, blondie, yo me encargo de las armas y tú de revisar si hay algún carroñero por ahí, si me dejo entender.-musitó Tucker.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Joder, se siente tan bien realizar una nueva historia, no importa que tan corta sea.


End file.
